This invention relates to a convertible multifunction child restraint system. More particularly, this invention relates to a child restraint which is convertible from an infant seat to toddler seat and which avoids the necessity of a parent buying several different child restraint devices in order to fit the child as he grows from an infant to a toddler.
The restraint of children in moving automobiles is a major concern of parents and auto safety groups. In the last ten years state and federal safety regulations have become stricter and more strongly enforced. Thus various designs for child restraint devices are currently available; however, most of these devices only fit either an infant or a toddler and not both, and several devices must be purchased as the child grows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,791 to Bryans et al discloses a child car seat which includes a bolster having a base portion which is mounted on a car seat cushion and a child seat adapted to be mounted on the base or directly on the car seat. The base serves no function other than to serve as a means on which the child seat can be mounted. Further exemplary devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,291,460 to Lee, 2,560,708 to Titus, and 4,164,357 to Conachey. This group of patents disclose various child car seats which restrain a child. However, use of these devices are limited in that the seat only fits one size child and the parent would be required to purchase several devices as the child grows.
A particularly advantageous feature of the present invention is that it is able to securely fit an infant up to thirty pounds in an infant carrier, and it can then be converted to a toddler seat for a child from about thirty to sixty pounds. Thus, the present invention is more adaptable and versatile than the automobile seats disclosed in the art. Moreover, the subject invention offers a significant cost savings in that a parent only needs to purchase one child care device that will fit the child for as long as a child restraint device is necessary.